Only Tears
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Mereka berempat selalu bersama, sampai satu diantaranya pergi jauh. Kini datang satu orang yang mengingatkannya akan kepergian salah satu dari mereka itu. Ikatan tersebut tercipta begitu saja walau airmata jadi pengorbanannya. Multichap, AU.


**Only Tears**

**-Chapter 1-**

** Author's note: AU, harsh word, Rated T+, ****maybe typo(s)**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Keadaan langit malam itu seperti sebuah layar hitam yang dihiasi pecahan lampu disko yang tersebar diseluruh sisinya. Tidak ada awan sama sekali, bulan purnama malah bersinar seakan-akan malam itu adalah panggung solo untuknya dan bintang-bintang menjadi penari latarnya.

Dibawah naungan langit itu duduk seorang bocah lelaki yang mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit dengan mulut menganga sambil menghitung jumlah bintang seperti orang idiot. Ia duduk di atas ayunan besi tua yang mengeluarkan suara deritan jika diayunkan. Sambil bersiul-siul lelaki yang kelihatannya masih duduk di bangku sekolah itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, membuat pola-pola di udara. Dari sudut pandangnya ia menghubungkan bintang-bintang yang ada di atasnya itu menjadi sebuah gambar, sebuah pola yang entah apa artinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ketika tangannya berhenti bergerak.

"_Andromeda_," katanya.

Bocah laki-laki itu menghentakan kakinya di tanah agar ayunannya kembali berayun, kemudian siulan itu kembali terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Rasi bintang pengorbanan." Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar entah darimana.

Bocah lelaki itu sontak menghentikan siulannya dan mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Sampai ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian jins hitam dan jaket wol panjang coklat sedang berdiri di dekat lampu yang ada di samping tugu batu selamat datang. Laki-laki itu tidak menatapnya malahan memperhatikan langit diatas mereka.

"Andromeda adalah korban dari kebodohan ibunya, Ratu _Cassiopea_," kata lelaki itu, "ia membuat anak malangnya itu harus diikat disebuah karang yang terjal untuk dilahap seekor monster menjijikan sebelum Perseus menyelamatkannya."

Sang bocah terdiam mendengarkan cerita singkat itu, "kisah yang buruk," komentarnya.

Lelaki itu menatapnya, ia punya sepasang mata yang tajam seakan-akan ia ingin menyayatnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Ya," katanya, "Untuk sebuah rasi bintang yang indah."

"Aku tidak tahu Andromeda punya ibu," kata sang bocah.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ada anak SMA bersiul malam-malam di samping pemakaman," kata lelaki itu.

Bocah tersebut membuang muka, "bukan urusanmu," katanya.

Lelaki itu melemparkan jaket wolnya pada sang bocah, sang bocah sendiri menggerutu sambil menyingkirkan pakaian itu dari wajahnya.

"Hei!" serunya, "apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang orang hidup lakukan disini," kata lelaki itu sambil melirik ke arah pemakaman, "tapi karena aku tidak menginginkan adanya makhluk halus idiot yang bergentayangan nantinya disini, aku pinjamkan itu." Kemudian tanpa menghiraukan sang bocah yang berteriak-teriak lelaki itu pergi dari sana.

Sang bocah masih menggerutu, "sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, aku tidak perlu ini!"

Ia melihat hembusan nafasnya di udara, dan ia mengerti mengapa jaket wol itu dilempar padanya. Sekarang bocah itu hanya mengenakan seragam SMA tanpa sweater atau penghangat apapun. Dengan malas, ia memakai jaket wol itu dan melihat jam.

Sang bocah langsung meloncat dari ayunan, "ah sial," rutuknya, "makan malamku."

Ia menoleh kearah pemakaman yang dibatasi pagar-pagar besi setinggi kepala orang dewasa dan gelap gulita di samping taman kecil tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Aku akan kembali besok," katanya.

.

.

"Oh ayolah," kata Connie, bocah berkepala botak itu menarik sudut-sudut bibir teman yang ada di depannya dengan kedua telunjuknya. Memaksakan sebuah senyum yang mungkin bisa tercipta dari tangannya itu.

Temannya tersebut langsung menepis tangan Connie dan kembali merengut, mata hijau besar milik temannya tersebut seakan kehilangan kilauannya.

"Kau yang bodoh."

Sekarang muncul satu lagi laki-laki berambut coklat keemasan yang datang membawa piring, isinya mengebul-ngebul. "Siapa suruh pulang larut, tentu saja monster botak ini menghabiskan semua makanan di meja," katanya sambil menyodorkan piring yang penuh dengan Macaroni Schotel, "untungnya aku menyimpan beberapa untukmu."

Laki-laki yang daritadi merengut di meja makan itu langsung menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar, "hehe, aku tahu kau memang sahabatku Jean," katanya sebelum melahap makanan yang ada di piringnya.

"Ah Jean," seru Connie, "kau menghilangkan kesenanganku saja."

"Hei kau yang bertugas cuci piring hari ini," kata Jean sambil membuka apron yang menutupi baju hangatnya lalu melemparnya pada Connie.

"Dan kau Eren."

Bocah laki-laki yang sedang melahap Macaroni Schotel itu langsung mendelik kearahnya dengan mulut yang penuh, seperti anjing yang sedang dipanggil majikan.

"Apa," sahutnya.

"Berhentilah pergi ke pemakaman itu tiap malam, Mikasa pasti tidak mau melihatmu begini," kata Jean.

"Mikasa juga pasti tidak mau melihatku mati kelaparan," kata Eren sambil melirik Connie yang berjalan melengos ke dapur.

"Eren aku serius."

Eren meletakkan sendok nya padahal isi piringnya masih ada setengah. "Hari ini muncul Andromeda loh, itu rasi bintang kesukaan Mikasa, tentu saja aku menemaninya untuk melihatnya," ujar Eren sebelum mengangkat sendoknya dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya kembali.

Jean menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku Eren, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas Televisi.

_Kebiasaan Eren memburuk_, batin Jean.

Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Eren, "cepat habiskan dan matikan lampunya," katanya, "aku akan pergi tidur, ini sudah larut dan besok masih hari kamis."

Eren hanya mengangguk, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari piringnya.

Jean berjalan menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamar tidurnya yang ada di lantai dua, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik baju hangatnya dan membawanya menuju dapur.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Connie yang baru selesai mencuci piring.

Jean menaikkan bahunya, "entahlah, aku khawatir ini sudah tiga minggu setelah kepergiannya," katanya, "ia bisa gila tidak?"

Connie menggeleng-geleng, "ia sudah gila dari dulu bukannya?" Alisnya menukik di wajahnya, "ia hampir mati waktu mencoba berenang di danau yang hampir membeku beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Jean menyikut perut Connie. "Bukan gila yang seperti itu bodoh," katanya, "ah sudahlah, aku mengantuk dan aku tidak mau terlambat besok."

.

.

Matahari sudah merangkak dari persembunyiannya, seberkas sinar kemerahan mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Beberapa penghuni rumah lain biasanya masih bermalas-malasan, menunggu alarm di samping tempat tidurnya menyala atau sampai orangtuanya memaki untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi tidak untuk rumah sederhana berlantai dua yang ada di ujung deretan rumah-rumah yang besarnya hampir dua kali rumah itu. Penghuninya sudah sibuk berlalu-lalang di dalamnya, menyetrika baju, memasak sarapan, membetulkan tempat tidur dan mengambil surat di kotak pos.

Biasanya satu rumah terdiri dari sepasang orang tua dan anak-anaknya. Lain halnya dengan rumah yang dihuni tiga orang remaja laki-laki berumur 16 tahun ini. Tapi tidak ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan rumah tersebut. Masih normal untuk seukurannya dan tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Gunungan sampah dan keadaan kamar berantakan yang menjadi ciri khas remaja lelaki tidak tampak diantara mereka.

Bersih dan rapi, begitulah keadaan rumah kecil tersebut.

Mungkin karena penghuni keempat yang dulu tinggal disana mati-matian mengajarkan mereka untuk bersih. Mau tak mau beginilah jadinya mereka sampai sekarang, tiga remaja tanggung yang tinggal di dalam satu rumah kecil nan asri, sungguh pemandangan yang tak lazim.

Aroma telur setengah matang menguar dari dapur, sepertinya Jean sudah siap dengan sarapan buatannya, dan Connie sudah duduk rapi di meja makan membtulkan letak dasinya setelah selesai menyapu halaman depan yang kotor karena sampah daun berguguran. Eren yang baru saja selesai menata rambutnya keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di dekat ruang tengah, mengenakan seragam lengkap.

Connie menunjuk jaket wol coklat yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. "Oi Eren," katanya, "itu punya siapa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Eren, "seseorang memberikanku tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." Bocah itu duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tersisa di meja tersebut.

Jean datang membawa telur setengah matang dan roti bakar dari dapur, "jangan bilang kau mencurinya Eren."

"Tentu saja tidak _ibu_," kata Eren sambil mencibir. Jean memperlihatkan wajah kudanya yang kesal, ia hanya mendesah dan ikut bergabung di meja makan kecil mereka.

"Sepertinya terlihat mahal," komentar Connie.

"Orang yang memberikanmu itu," kata Jean, "ia mendatangimu kemarin malam?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan hantu _huuu_." Connie memainkan garpunya ke arah Eren dengan gaya orang yang ingin menakutimu di pesta Halloween yang payah.

"Kalaupun hantu ada, seharusnya aku dapat bertemu Mikasa sekarang."

Tiba-tiba seisi rumah senyap.

Mereka hanya memakan sarapan didepan mereka sampai Jean berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di dekat Televisi.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua sudah berada diluar rumah, berjalan beberapa meter ke halte bus dan menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah tiba. Beberapa teman mereka dari arah yang lain berpapasan dan mulai mengobrol dengan Jean dan Connie, tapi Eren hanya bersandar di tiang di pinggir jalan sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan Headsetnya.

.

.

Sekolah menengah tinggi Maria bukanlah sekolah dengan fasilitas yang termewah, tapi Eren bisa jamin kalau murid-murid disana memiliki otak yang jenius. Untuk masuk kesana saja mereka berempat harus menjalani banyak tes. Ya, berempat.

Eren duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelasnya, Connie dan Jean ada di kelas yang lain. Mikasa lah yang satu kelas dengannya, gadis dengan wajah asia itu biasa duduk di depan Eren tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Eren Jaeger," panggil guru yang sedang mengajar di depan.

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalami sedikit amnesia, ia tidak tahu pelajaran apa sekarang.

"Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan di papan tulis?" Guru dengan rambut pirang yang disisir kesamping dengan potongan klimis itu menunjuk soal di papan tulisnya.

Eren melirik ke bawah melihat buku pelajarannya. _Fisika,_ itu yang tertulis di sana dan otak Eren meng"oh"kan. Bocah laki-laki setinggi 170 senti itu berjalan ke depan, melihat soal sekilas dan mengambil kapur yang ada di sisi papan tulis.

Tidak sampai lima menit Eren sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Teman sekelasnya terlihat tidak heran dengan jawabannya. Padahal jika dilihat, soal tentang induksi elektromagnetik itu cukup rumit. Eren kembali menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan sedangkan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Ia memperhatikan langit.

"Ini tidak lagi menyenangkan tanpamu Mikasa.." desisnya.

.

.

"Connie!"

Si pemilik nama tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat Eren di ujung koridor dan melambaikan tangannya. Connie baru saja mau pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada di lantai tiga, ia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku-buku di bagian bahasa dan sosial. Terlihat tidak cocok untuk laki-laki seperti Connie, tapi bocah yang satu ini seperti perpustakaan berjalan. _Biksu Perpus_ kalau kata Jean dan setelah itu Jean pun diberi nama panggilan _Kuda dapur_ olehnya.

"Kau lihat Jean?" tanya Eren.

Connie mengangkat bahu, "biasanya sih dia di lapangan kalau istirahat bukannya?"

"Oh tentu saja," kata Eren, "_Thanks_."

Bocah berambut coklat tua itupun berlari menuruni tangga sedangkan Connie melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan.

Setelah waktu istirahat ini, pelajaran di kelas Eren adalah kimia dan naasnya ia lupa membawa jas lab yang harus mereka bawa untuk praktek hari ini. Connie bukan murid jurusan Alam, maka dari itu harapan Eren selanjutnya adalah Jean dan ia berharap kebiasaan Jean yang suka meninggalkan barang di loker tidak menghilang sekarang.

Eren terengah-engah ketika sampai di pinggir lapangan, ia mencari-cari sosok Jean dan menemukannya di antara sekerumunan laki-laki yang bermain sepak bola.

"Jean!" seru Eren.

.

.

"Huh?!"

Eren benci harus melihat tampang mengerikan itu di wajah Jean. Ia sering menyangkal kalau wajahnya itu mirip kuda sejak Connie mengatainya tapi lama kelamaan Eren mengerti kenapa temannya itu dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ya," kata Eren, "kau tahu kan Mrs. Hanji itu bagaimana, aku lupa nih."

Jean membalikkan badannya, "Seingatku memang masih di loker.. kalu begitu tunggu disini aku mengambilnya sebentar." Eren mengangguk mantap, "Oh Jean kau memang ksatria kuda ku," kata Eren dengan nada dibuat-buat seperti tokoh utam di film kartun Barbie. Tapi sepertinya Jean sudah pergi cukup jauh hingga ia tidak mendengarnya.

Eren duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen dan batu bata, tempat duduk itu mengelilingi satu pohon dan juga pohon-pohon lain yang berjejer mengelilingi lapangan. Sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman-temannya bermain Baseball atau Sepak Bola. Eren mendengar ada beberapa orang yang bercakap-cakap dibelakangnya, terdengar seperti—

"Saya tentu senang dapat menerima murid sepertinya," kata seorang lelaki tinggi yang berjalan dengan dua orang di sampingnya.

—ya, kepala sekolah Nile Dok yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wali murid. Eren mencuri dengar perkataan mereka dan sesekali mengintip ke arahnya. Jarang melihat kepala sekolahnya itu sampai mengantar wali murid keluar dari kantornya, hampir tak pernah malahan.

"Kami baru saja pindah dan kudengar sekolah ini yang terbaik di kota ini, makanya aku memilih Maria," kata laki-laki kurus dengan topi hitamnya yang tak kalah tinggi dengan kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti mafia-mafia yang ada di drama televise lama dengan topi hitam model lamanya itu. Disampingnya berdiri lagi satu laki-laki tapi tingginya sedikit—sangat—kontras dengan mereka, memakai jaket tebal panjang hitam kotak-kotak.

"Besok dia sudah dapat bersekolah disini, saya akan berusaha membantunya nyaman disini," kata Nile.

"Tch," laki-laki dengan baju kotak-kotak itu buka mulut,"tidak usah repot-repot _sir_, aku tidak butuh kenyamanan hanya untuk mendapatkan ilmu," katanya.

Laki-laki bertopi hitam disebelahnya langsung menepuk kepala laki-laki pendek tersebut, "Oh Levi, kau memang suka bercanda," katanya lalu mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Nile mau tak mau ikut tertawa tapi Lelaki pendek itu malah bergeming dan menatap lurus kedepan, sorot matanya bertemu dengan Eren.

Eren langsung memalingkan wajah, pura-pura bersiul dan mengontai-gontaikan kakinya. Berharap lelaki pendek itu tidak mencurigainya menguping. Diam-diam Eren menoleh kembali dan melihat Nile sudah berjalan kembali ke kantornya, mereka sepertinya akan segera pergi.

Eren menghela nafas, "hampir saja," katanya sampai ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok pendek itu berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. Eren memekik tapi suara itu ia tahan karena ia tidak mau membuat keributan hanya karena ia kaget melihat seorang laki-laki pendek yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Kau tahu," kata laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut, "penasaran memang bukan dosa, tapi itu bisa saja membunuhmu."

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Huh?"

"Dan kembalikan jaket ku, sebaiknya kau sudah mencuci bersih jaket tersebut."

"Huh?" Eren makin bingung, ia mulai memutar otaknya. Harus diakui Eren memang orang yang jenius dalam akademik tapi Jean memang benar tentang kemampuan otaknya dalam mencerna hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Wajah lelaki itu mendekati wajah Eren, ia punya wajah yang tidak jelek, setidaknya lebih baik dari Jean atau Connie bagi Eren tapi tentu saja ia masih lebih memuja rupanya sendiri.

Lelaki pendek itu tiba-tiba memegang belakang kepala Eren dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka sampai Eren dapat mendengar suara seakan ada dua benda tumpul ditabrakan. Eren meringis memejamkan mata.

"Hei," panggil laki-laki itu pelan.

Eren membuka matanya dan menelan air ludahnya saat ia bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata hitam di hadapannya. Kedua mata itu tidak besar seperti miliknya, tapi iris yang berwarna coklat pekat—hampir hitam—tersebut seperti lubang hitam yang membuat mereka yang menatapnya terbuai di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali mata hijau yang mengganggu itu," kata lelaki itu memecah sihir yang sedang mengikat Eren, "kau yang kemarin malam bukan?"

Eren mengembalikan semua kesadarannya ketika lelaki itu menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. Bocah bersurai coklat itu memperhatikan sorot mata tersebut.

_Ya.. aku ingat.. sorot mata tajam itu, _batin Eren.

"Levi," suara panggilan dari kejauhan membuat lelaki yang ada di hadapannya menoleh.

Eren mengikuti arah pandangannya dan melihat pria tinggi kurus yang tadi berbicara dengan kepala sekolahnya, ia sepertinya memanggil nama laki-laki pendek yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dan memang benar, lelaki tersebut langung berjalan kearah pria bertopi itu.

"_Well_," kata Eren setelah lelaki itu sudha cukup jauh darinya, "pasangan ayah dan anak yang mengerikan."

"Oi."

Jantung Eren hampir saja meloncat ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, ia hampir memekik lagi. Ternyata itu hanya Jean yang membawa jas berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jean, "habis melihat hantu?"

Eren menyambar jas tersebut dari tangan Jean, "bisa dibilang begitu," kata Eren.

.

.

Hawa musim gugur kali ini hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan udara musim dingin tahun lalu. Eren menyusuri jalan setapak menuju area pemakaman Shiganshina yang ada di dekat perbukitan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Udara di jalanan itu bahkan lebih dingin, apalagi matahari mulai terbenam. Eren dapat melihat bayangan dirinya yang panjang di jalanan yang ada di depannya.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pemakaman Shiganshina, Eren menatapi gerbang besi tua penuh ukiran dan tulisan latin kuno yang menghiasinya. Pohon-pohon besar dengan ranting menjalar seperti tangan kurus penyihir yang ada di film kartun mingguan adalah salah satu daya tarik sebuah pemakaman. Jangan lupa dengan kabut-kabut aneh yang biasa muncul didalamnya, fenomena yang tak lazim terjadi di tempat tersebut.

Gembok besar menyatukan rantai yang memutar diantara dua gerbang yang menutup tersebut, gembok itu sendiri seperti bagian dari gerbang itu, terukir gambar singa yang manganga dan tulisan latin yang dicetak menonjol pada bagiannya. Mungkin berat gembok itu lebih dari dua kilogram jika ditimbang.

Eren menatap jauh kedepan seakan-akan sedang melihat melalui jeruji-jeruji besi yang ada di penjara. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah nisan marmer putih—yang mulai—usang, yang terletak sekitar 30 meter dari gerbang, rumput-rumput hijau sudah tumbuh di sekelilingnya walau sudah mulai layu karena musim. Eren memegang pagar besi yang ada di dekatnya, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sambil menatap lurus ke nisan itu. Laki-laki itu menundukkan wajah dan memejamkan mata.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukkan jemarinya ke kantung jaket tebal yang ia kenakan dari rumah tadi pagi, ia berjalan melewati pemakaman yang lumayan besar itu. Suasana disana selalu sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara desiran daun gugur yang ditiup angin dan burung gagak. Mengapa selalu ada burung gagak di pemakaman? Eren sendiri menerka-nerka.

Ada sebuah taman terbengkalai di samping pemakaman itu. Eren lagi-lagi bertanya, siapa orang bodoh yang membuat taman bermain di tempat seperti itu? Tapi Eren sedikit bersyukur karena ia setidaknya bisa duduk-duduk di ayunan tua disana sambil berpikir, entah memikirkan apa.

Taman itu benar-benar kotor dengan sampah daun dimana-mana, ada beberapa bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah karatan mengitari taman berbentuk persegi sembarang itu. Ayunan yang biasa dinaiki Eren ada didekat sebuah pohon Mapel besar yang akar-akarnya keluar menyembul dari tanah hingga terlihat mengoyak melewati pagar besi pemakaman yang ada di belakangnya, seakan-akan pohon itu memberitahu kalau ia lebih tua daripada usia mayat-mayat yang ada di dalam sana.

Eren menaiki ayunan besi yang selalu tampak sendirian di taman sepi itu, kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan belakang.

"Mikasa.." pinta Eren lirih.

Ia menatap kearah barat, sinar berwarna oranye keemasan seperti meraung-raung memberitahu orang-orang jika malam akan datang. Eren menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap ke bawah, melihat bayangan dia dan ayunan yang semakin memanjang seiring hilangnya matahari. Setetes air jatuh di celana Eren.

"Ah sial," kata Eren dengan suara serak, "kenapa harus hujan." Air itu jatuh lagi di celana Eren dan tidak jatuh di tempat lain.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu Mikasa.."

Eren menggenggam kuat rantai ayunan yang ada di tangannya, ia kemudian mendongak melihat warna langit yang bercampur-campur seperti sebuah kanvas bercat biru tua yang terjatuhi cat berbagai warna kemudian cat-cat tersebut terpaksa di padukan di dalamnya

Sekarang air jatuh di pipi Eren.

"Sudah sebulan sejak kau pergi." Eren menarik nafas, bibirnya bergetar.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menangis."

* * *

.

.

A/N

Hai hai :D

Light kembali dengan fic baru ^^

Multichap ini ga bakal terlalu panjang, karena awalnya ini one shot yang plotnya kepanjangan :') Dan harus aku akui, sejak nulis when I was your man aku jadi suka nulis yg menye2 begini :'D hahah..

Ps. Ada yang tahu itu judul aku ambil darimana XD

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca senang kalian sudah mau mampir~

Review sangat diperbolehkan ^^


End file.
